switchtendofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Furil (Panel de Pon series/Fantendo Switch timeline)
Furil is the main Chaotic-Neutral Anti-Hero of the Panel de Pon series. Just like Lip, she is also Fairy of the Flowers. She first appeared in Panel de Pon Wii, one of the Nintendo Wii Launch titles alongside Wii Sports. Furil is playable in the 21st century Panel de Pon installments, as well as a Single Playable role in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an Echo Fighter to Lip. Unlike her common timeline counterpart, Furil is depicted as a Brash straightforward character, as she is short tempered, and determined, as Optimistic as Lip. And Furil is confirmed as Lip's Arch Rival, and NOT what people think (People mistake Furil as Lip's Daughter) Character Overall Furil is a Straightforward character, and in Panel de Pon Wii and Panel de Pon 5, Furil acts as the final opponent in the Easy route. In the Modern day installments, starting with Panel de Pon Wii, Furil is a starting character. Since Furil is different to Lip, Furil is actually pretty strong despite her age. Furil uses 2 flower wands which petals are sharper and more painful if get hit by. Furil's means of playing Panel de Pon is as her Self Defense if she feels threatened. Furil is also depicted to be a Brutally violent character, that if someone annoys her, she will immediately attack that someone. Furil has a similar design to Lip, only her ponytail is curly, and her shirt's sleeves are bright yellow while she wears a white vest. Furil's skirt is also darker in color. Furil's wings are Magenta, unlike Lip whose wings are lavender colored. As a Playable character in the games Panel de Pon as a Whole Furil makes her debut in the third installment of Panel de Pon, and she serves as a Chaotic-Neutral Anti-Hero who only plays Panel de Pon against someone if she feels threatened, or if she has the desire to attack someone. As a Super Smash Bros. Fighter (Starting from the Fantendo Switch Timeline of Super Smash Bros. Ultimate as an Echo Fighter of Lip) ] In the Super Smash Bros. series, Furil at first is a Brawl Sticker whose name is mistakenly Lip in the western release of Super Smash Bros. Brawl despite her debut in Panel de Pon Wii. In Super Smash Bros. Ultimate of the Fantendo Switch timeline, Furil is a Newcomer Starting fighter like everyone else, and is an Echo Fighter of Lip. Furil's moveset is EXACTLY the same as Lip's moveset but Furil is slower than Lip and Heavier than Lip, making her a bit harder to launch. Basic Moveset Furil's Basic Moveset is basically the same as Lip's basic moveset, but Furil's Flowery effect is only 5/6 of Lip's Flowery effect while her Hit power is higher than Lip's. Special Attacks Furil's Special Attacks are EXACTLY the same as Lip's but Furil's Up special has her blast off upwards like a Rocket rather than flying with a Watabou. Replacing Watabou's Explosion is Furil's own combustion spell. Furil's Final Smash montage however, has her spawn High-Rising Giant Flowers all over the place, instantly killing everyone, even if their damage percentage is low. Other stuffs Furil's alternate costumes are all Palette swaps. # Default Color (Furil's color scheme) # Windy's color scheme # Sherbet's color scheme # Thiana's color scheme # Ruby's color scheme # Mix of Elias and Neris' color scheme # Lip's color scheme # Flare's color scheme # Seren's color scheme # Dark Furil color scheme (reference of Zilba the Whale) # Kain's color scheme (Furil's friendly rival) # Dark Blue color scheme (Original) Furil's first taunt has her cross her arms, and says: "IKUZO!" but lower pitched. Furil's second taunt has her raise her right hand and closes her eyes, breathing for a brief second. Furil's third taunt has her point her left hand at the opponent and says: "Come at me!" in a Japanese accent of her English (also known as Engrish) Furil's victory pose has her: slide forwards to the camera, crosses her arms, and laughs arrogantly; flex her muscles and the gives the camera a smug grin with her hands on her hips; and turn around and turns her head to the right side, giving the camera a fierce Eye-to-Eye stare. Furil's losing pose has her applause to the winner in a neutral face. Anime Adaptation Furil makes her debut 2 episodes after Thiana and Flare's debut, Episode 27, prior to Ruby, Elias, Neris, and Seren. Furil, just like her original game incarnation, is a chaotic neutral anti-hero. Furil's first seen at the top of the tallest skyscraper in Tokyo, when Lip, Windy, Sherbet, Thiana, Flare, Hana, Chiro (Hana's little brother), Marie (Chiro's female classmate, and NOT the one from Splatoon because Panel de Pon's Anime took place 9 years PRIOR to Splatoon's release date), Shiho (Hana's female classmate) and Airi (Also Hana's classmate) came home from a day at the amusement park. The reason Furil came to Tokyo in the first place is to have a Rematch against Lip, which is probably part of a prequel to the Anime, since the third game was one of Nintendo Wii's launch titles, and that the Anime's first episode came a few months after. Trivia # In the common timeline, Furil is rarely talked about since Lip is Panel de Pon's only recognizable lead protagonist, but in the Fantendo Switch Timeline, Furil has gained a Big Following ever since her debut in Panel de Pon Wii, which is also the cause of Furil's Smash Debut as Lip's Echo Fighter. # Furil doesn't have a Splatoon themed character trait until October 27th 2019, where Furil's character traits are available for only the Female Octolings, while Lip's traits are only available for Female Inklings. Category:Kawaii Gaming Girls Category:Panel de Pon Category:Super Smash Bros series Category:Crossover Element Category:Video Game Antiheroes/Antiheroines Category:Bright & Colorful Gaming Characters Category:Fairies